Battery monitors are devices that monitor and report battery cell diagnostic information. A system for monitoring battery cell voltage levels may include battery monitors that may process and report voltage levels for a particular battery cell. Successive reported voltages may be compared to validate operation of a particular battery cell. Although battery monitors provide an efficient mechanism for monitoring battery cell voltage levels, their electrical characteristics may make them susceptible to electrical operating malfunctions that may be caused by induced electromagnetic field voltages, system glitches, voltage spikes, or any number of voltage nonlinearities. In a battery monitoring system, such a nonlinearity may be induced by a battery cell being monitored and may indicate a battery malfunction. When such a malfunction occurs, however, it may interfere with battery monitor operation in a manner such that a battery monitoring system may not properly detect the malfunction. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a battery monitoring system that may properly detect a battery cell malfunction.